1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a sliding window assembly having a drain hole for draining water to an exterior side of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art and have been widely used by vehicle manufacturers. Conventional sliding window assemblies typically include at least one fixed panel and a sliding panel moveable relative to the fixed panel. More specifically, the sliding panel moves along a first track and a second track between an open position and a closed position. The first track and the second track are coupled to the fixed panel and are spaced from each other for receiving a different edge of the sliding panel. The channels guide the sliding panel between the open and closed positions.
Under certain circumstances, such as inclement weather, water or other weather elements can enter the tracks of the conventional sliding window assemblies from an exterior side of the conventional sliding window assemblies. Once the water is within the tracks, the water may enter an interior side of the conventional sliding window assemblies and eventually reach an interior of the vehicle. Such migration of the water can cause water damage, mold growth, etc., in the interior of the vehicle and can give the vehicle an overall feel of low quality.
Attempts to control water on the interior side of the conventional sliding window assemblies have been costly. These attempts include performing secondary steps after the conventional sliding window assemblies are assembled to add features for controlling the water. These secondary steps require labor and time, both of which cause an unwanted increase in the cost to manufacture the sliding window assembly. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve the conventional sliding window assemblies.